one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs Raiden 2
Description So it's come down to this. After several fights leading on from Ichigo vs Raiden 1, this has been one of my main fights ever. The part 2 of the battle continues in this epic sword duel Melee! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight The cyborg spit out blood as he picked himself up. What was going on these days? First he is killed by Ichigo, then The Fifth Brother, then Adam, and here he is now. It was a miracle! What is going on?! But Raiden noticed every single time Raiden died, a wand would lay next to Raiden. Every time he died. Must be something powerful. He also noticed his arm that was chopped off had formed again. Weird. Raiden reached for the wand, but it was kicked out of his grasp. Raiden looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo: So you're alive somehow. But that doesn't mean you'll live this time. Raiden back-flipped onto the ground and gripped his sword tightly. Raiden: Don't be so sure! TRIUMPH OR DIE! ENGAGE! Melee Raiden started of the fight with deadly swings from his sword, but Ichigo either bashed them away with his own sword or dodged them. The 2 swords clashed as the 2 continued the fight. After several bangs, Ichigo grabbed Raiden by the head and kneed him their. Raiden spit out some blood as he stumbled backwards from the impact. This gave Ichigo the chance to swing another deadly swing from his sword at Raiden. Ichigo struck Raiden across the face, causing Raiden to fall to the ground and grab at his face. Raiden screamed in pain before Ichigo stabbed Raiden in the chest. Raiden noticed a Power Source and grabbed the Electricity. He was suddenly up and well, fully healed. Raiden developed a kick into Ichigo that sent him flying backwards. This gave Raiden the chance to land several deadly swipes from his sword at Ichigo. One of the blows struck Ichigo across the neck, sending him into the air. Raiden then chucked his sword upwards at Ichigo, but it was intercepted by Ichigo's own blade. Raiden's blade struck Raiden into his arm when it fell. Raiden: NO! Ichigo landed on the floor and quickly swung another swing at Raiden, but Raiden quickly kicked Ichigo in the face. This took Ichigo by surprise, causing him to collapse. Raiden took another deadly swing at Ichigo, but Ichigo easily dodged it on the ground. He had rolled to his left. Raiden used his Superhuman Speed to land besides Ichigo, taking a deadly swish of his blade on Ichigo. Ichigo dropped to the floor, holding on to the massive wound in his chest. As Raiden gripped his sword and was about to stab Ichigo in the head, Ichigo activated Shunpo and appeared behind Raiden. Raiden glanced backwards before gasping. Ichigo's sword pushed past Raiden's neck, decapitating him at once. K.O Ichigo dusted himself up and grabbed his wound once more. Ichigo: Just to make sure... Ichigo quickly sliced Raiden several times with his blade until nothing remained of Raiden. Ichigo: That you don't revive again... Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Ichigo Kurosaki!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Bleach vs Metal Gear' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Non-Human